Moving Forward
by Hay389
Summary: As Kurt watched from behind the opposite side of the glass, he could see Jane's bright green eyes darken; something he's positive he's never seen from her before. "When did you get your memories back?" "A few weeks before I escaped from the black site." Set at the beginning of 2x01, during Nas' interrogation of Jane.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this was something I've been thinking about for the past week, and I just had to write something down. I may continue it, I may not. I have something similar planned out for my chapter story of Blindspot, When Hope Is Lost, and I'm not sure if I want to keep adding to this; although I could definitely go down a different root. I actually had two endings planned out for When Hope is Lost and wasn't sure which one I wanted to use, so maybe I could use my original plan for this story. Let me know what you guys think of this, and if you want more chapters or not. I'll only write more if people actually want the story to continue. Also I am posting this late, and I don't have a Beta, so sorry for any mistakes. I will re-read later and do any edits, just really wanted to post this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blindspot or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jane casted her eyes down and let her shoulders slump as Kurt handcuffed her arms behind her back. No, that didn't sound right anymore. Remi casted her eyes down letting her shoulders slump as Kurt handcuffed her arms behind her back.

In a way she was still Jane, but if she were honest it didn't matter who she is anymore, but the fact that each person she lived as is tainted by this dark force she just couldn't seem to get rid off. When she was Alice, her parents had been murdered with herself being thrusted into a lifestyle that made her instincts believe it was either kill or be killed. Then, almost as if the two years she spent in that orphanage with her brother was a dream, Alice was suddenly Remi. Nothing changed, though, as the person she thought was suppose to take care of her used her as a weapon; as if she didn't have feelings or thoughts that mattered.

Then she was Jane. Jane was different than the others. Jane didn't have the dark memories of her past threatening to choke her until she couldn't breathe anymore, no Jane was like a toddler experiencing the world for the first time; quite unsure of what to make of it. It felt refreshing to not remember her life for as long as it lasted, and for a brief moment she could feel the dark forces weighing her down, practically drowning her, lift.

She should have known it wouldn't have lasted, even if she couldn't remember. Oscar had appeared and dragged her back down to the dark depths she tried so hard to climb out off. He reminded her of the missions, that she was only there to bring down Mayfair; and fortunately for her mother that's exactly what she did. She got close to those people, gained their trust, so she could take down their leader; her mother knew there was a chance she might not return, but they hadn't anticipated just how strong a bond she would grow when she befriended the team.

And as she sits in the back of the FBI's black SUV as Remi, the darker side of her can't believe it either. How naive she was to think this team could actually help her. Instead Kurt ignored everything she had to say back at her safehouse, even if technically she was still Jane back then, with no memories of her past. He handcuffed her exactly as he did minutes ago, leading her to the FBI; into the hands of the CIA. She's endured months of torture, nothing she hadn't already trained for, but that didn't stop the pain that ripped through her every time they eletrocuted her, or sent a knife through her leg, or punched and kicked her bruised and battered body to the point of unconsciousness.

Things had been bad, but she had taken a vow of silence just as she was taught; for her brother, and for the team. An act that still confuses her. A few weeks before her escape, her memories had all rushed back, making her jolt into the wall; the cuts and burns on her back feeling as if they were on fire. She had many moments to speak about all the crap that went on during her time in the FBI, yet she didn't even utter their names.

Maybe it was because she felt guilty, and she did. Her mother hadn't told her the entire story going in and she got to see a side of Mayfair she wasn't addressed of; that Mayfair was trying to right her wrongs by helping people, by leading a group to retake her place less corrupt then herself. During her time with Kurt and his team, she got to see a side of them all that couldn't be shoved in a file or spied on from a distance, it was something you had to experience for yourself with them personally to truly understand what type of people they were. And truth be told, they were only as human as her; not as high and mighty as Shepherd made them out to be, made Kurt out to be.

But they are good people, that was something Shepherd hadn't lied to her about. What she doesn't understand is why she lied about Mayfair? Her former boss had been trying to redeem herself, She could tell, and Remi knew from personal experiences that everyone deserves a second chance; afterall Roman and her got one. She would never dare tell her mother that, as her mother believes when you screw up you're out of the game for good. Maybe that's why she wasn't told about Mayfair, because her mother knew she would second guess the plan.

So, yes she was feeling guilty for Mayfair's murder, but maybe not as guilty as she had as just Jane, before she realized Mayfair had been corrupt at one point. And as much weight as she felt with that situation on her shoulders, anger was also rising from the pit of her stomach, turning her cheeks warm.

They had no right, no right to drag her back to the FBI wanting questions on what happened all those months ago. They put her in a CIA black site, left her to rot. They are crazy if they think they are getting any answers out of her, especially if three months of torture couldn't do it. As much as she owed them the truth, she didn't really feel like talking about the situation after getting the crap beaten out of her for days on end. The silent game was something she was incredibly good at.

* * *

Kurt dragged her out of the back and into the building, Camden, New Jersey had only been a two hour drive from New York City, but for some reason it felt so much shorter to Remi than she remembered.

He put her in a holding cell until a woman she didn't know came in holding what looked like a hospital gown and socks. "_Get dressed, you have two minutes,"_ she had said.

As promised, the woman returned and directed her to a room with a glass window—an interrogation room definitely—that had some type of seat at the opposite end with straps on the arm rests for her wrists. She sat as instructed, her wrists being fastened down, some type of serum being injected into her.

About twenty minutes went by before another person walked into the room, tablet in hand, the other smoothing out the wrinkles at the bottom of her pencil skirt. "Hello Jane, my name is Nas. I work for the NSA and was assigned your case. We've actually been watching you for a while now. A pretty intriguing case, a mysterious woman comes out of a bag at times squares, no family relation and no matches to the database."

Remi looked down at her arm where the needle had pierced, not really caring what Nas had to say. "We injected you with truth serum. It won't force you to speak the truth, but it will tell me if anything you say is a lie."

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Remi was irritated. They think after all this time she was just going to be an open book on what happened before Kurt arrested her? "Because you're resourceful." Remi had to hold back at that comment, of course she was. She's been trained in combat since she was 11 years old; taught how to use a gun at 14. If she didn't know how to take out a few guys holding her up, it would honestly be sad.

"You managed to escape unaided from a black site, that's pretty impressive. You chose to stay in Camden, New Jersey, which is two hours away from New York when you could have gone anywhere. I would say that you aren't finished yet, you want to find the people who did this to you; so do we. Besides that, if you don't cooperate, I won't be able to stop the CIA from taking you again if they find out we have you. If they take you back into custody, they will put you somewhere you will never be able to break out of. Please Jane, help us, but help yourself too."

Of course they would threaten her, it's either talk and help them bring down her mother, or back to the CIA. Remi knows either way she'll wind up dead, and at least if her mother does it it will be quick.

As Kurt watched from behind the opposite side of the glass, he could see Jane's bright green eyes darken; something he's positive he's never seen from her before. Three months really did affect her, he could tell, but something else seemed off. He could feel it, his gut was never wrong. "Guys, something feels off about her, and I'm not talking about the three months she spent in that black site."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Of course she's off, she got caught Kurt. She's about to spend the rest of her life in prison." The team went back to watching the scene unravel, Kurt watching Jane more closely.

"You know what the problem is," Remi looked up at Nas, her voice growing darker. "You've labeled me as part of a terrorist group, and you say you are trying to take us down, but the funny thing is, your government does the same thing to their own people. You say you're trying to save millions of lives from this group, when the American government has just as much blood on their hands. Tell me I'm wrong."

Nas eyed Remi, for the first time she didn't recognize this woman at all as Jane from what she's been told. "Is that what the operative Oscar told you, that you are helping people? Your organization has been killing thousands of innocent people, and that doesn't make you feel bad at all?"

"No, Oscar…" Remi paused, unsure of how to continue without letting a lot of information slip up. She wasn't quite ready to tell them what happened. "Oscar had his opinions on what was right and wrong, and I have mine." There really wasn't any other way to put it, clean and simple. "And what did he believe?"

"That in order for our cause to work, we needed to be willing to sacrifice people."

"And you?"

"I did what I needed to do to survive."

That was all Kurt needed to know that the person in there wasn't just Jane. Somehow, at some point within the last three months, she must have gotten all her memories. Kurt left the room, slamming the door behind him, startling his teammates.

Nas was a bit annoyed as he marched into the room, as they had already talked about how this was going to go. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This isn't working, she's messing with you. She remembers. Jane wouldn't have said that, needing to kill innocent people to survive. When did you get your memories back?"

"A few weeks before I escaped from the black site."

"She isn't going to help us now that she remembers, she's going to protect whoever she is working for. They sent her here for a reason." Nas looked at Kurt, then at Remi. There was one more thing she wanted to try. "If you won't help us, then I guess I'll just have to keep talking to my source. I have been in contact with someone from inside your group for a long time. They have told me quite a bit, even warned me about your arrival a few weeks before you came." Remi stayed silent, her eyes looking down at the floor.

Nas sighed, knowing that was a long shot. "Fine, you've made your choice." She followed Kurt to the door, and was about to shut it when she heard Remi speak. "I know you're bluffing, you aren't going to talk to a source."

"And why would you say that?" Nas questioned, leaning against the door frame, Kurt holding the door open looking past her shoulder. "Because, I know that your source stopped talking to you as soon as I arrived. You haven't been able to get in contact with them since."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, I was your source."


End file.
